


When It's Time

by zavocado



Series: Go Your Own Way [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/pseuds/zavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GYOW EU One shot. Kurt has a very meticulous schedule for their wedding, but when it comes to their first dance Blaine has a few ideas of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This one's been planned out for a while, and I finally felt like writing it. It's a lot shorter than the other two (roughly 1800 words), but this one takes place during their wedding reception. It basically features their first dance as husbands and a little more with Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> Named it for the song, When It's Time by Green Day. Link on youtube is /watch?v=Rxc1t6XsWSo
> 
> Enjoy!

An explosive giddiness filled Kurt as the wedding party moved to the reception hall. Blaine was at his side, their joined hands swinging idly between them as they headed down the short corridor to where the room was.

"Kurt, you're _bouncing_ ," Blaine whispered, grinning widely as Kurt's excitement started to shake his whole arm. "Can't you save the bouncing for tonight?"

"What makes you think _I'll_ be the one bouncing tonight, Blaine Hummel?" Kurt replied smoothly as they stepped into the little hall to cheers and applause.

Blaine's hand slid out of his grasp. Instead his arm curled around Kurt's and tugged him against his side. "God, I love the sound of that," Blaine murmured as they followed Finn and Puck up to the wedding party's table on the far side of the dance floor.

Kurt hummed softly in agreement as they draped their jackets over their chairs. "Mr. and Mr. Hummel," he declared in awe. "I still can't believe you wanted to change your last name to mine."

"Why not? I've been a Hummel in everything but name since high school. I'd rather forget the majority of what was attached to Anderson," Blaine reminded him, shrugging.

"Except your favorite sister, I hope," Lily chimed in happily as she appeared at their side. "Are you ready?"

The sly little smile that the siblings shared made Kurt suddenly feel nervous. Ready for what? For the next fifteen minutes when they were allowed to mingle with their guests and then dinner would be announced and everyone would go to their seats or Kurt would glue them to their chairs. There was absolutely no time for any impromptu shenanigans at a wedding and reception run by Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine, what are you– don't even _think_ about messing up the schedule I have– "

"Shhh, relax," Blaine grinned, pulling him in for a warm kiss. "You'll love it, I promise. Even if it's a little bit earlier than you wanted our first dance to be."

" _Blaine Xavier– "_

Before Kurt could latch on and pull Blaine away from the little stage set up for the band, Blaine hopped up on the platform and starting waving Finn and Puck over.

"Oh, my _god_. This is not _planned_ ," Kurt groaned as Lily laughed and held him steady.

"Oh, be quiet. He said he's been planning this ever since you gave him the minute by minute schedule," Carole said from behind him. "It _was_ rather extensive."

"It was not. Weddings have to work like a well oiled machine," Kurt explained in annoyance. "You can't build a car if you start with the stereo and no frame, and Blaine is doing just that."

"He's– I'm not even going to ask because that didn't make any sense," Lily said flatly.

Puck, Finn, and Jake, one of the men in Blaine's band, started grabbing their instruments up as Blaine tugged a microphone free and called for the crowd's attention.

"So, I know this isn't on that crazy itinerary that Kurt gave everyone," Kurt scowled as appreciative chuckles rippled through the assembled group. Most of his old classmates – both high school and college – turned and grinned at him through the gaggle of people. "But I wanted to surprise my husband with a song for our first dance."

Surprise zapped through Kurt as Blaine nodded back towards the band to make sure they were set, then grabbed a guitar of his own, strummed it once to test to tuning, and then stuck the microphone back onto the stand. He adjusted it down, and pointed out to where Kurt was standing, looking amazed.

"I know I've been a jackass and stupid and just plain difficult over the years, but you're everything to me, Kurt. You're everything I never thought existed, and I know it took me a long time to figure out how to say it," Blaine said earnestly. "I love you so much more than I can even explain, and this song just sort of... fit after everything we've been through together."

With another nod towards the band Blaine started strumming and singing. Their family and friends parted and let Lily usher Kurt up to the front of the platform.

_"Words get trapped in my mind_

_I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do"_

Too stunned to move, Kurt stood where Lily left him directly in front of Blaine. His husband – god, it was incredible to get to call Blaine that after so many years of planning all of this – was smiling down at him as he sang, and in the eyes that he'd once loathed and cursed for being so beautiful he saw everything he'd been wanting and hoping they'd have one day. A simple, happy future with a few speed bumps and problems, but with their love as a constant binding force.

_"But then I need your voice_

_As a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me_

_So tell me when it's time to say I love you"_

As the full band kicked in behind Blaine, he quickly took his guitar off and turned back to Kurt in time to sing the next part. As Blaine came towards him Kurt's vision started to blur, and his throat got tight. Maybe Blaine was throwing off the schedule he'd been meticulously planning out for over a year, but this was more than he'd ever imagined for their first dance as husbands.

_"All I want is you to understand_

_That when I take your hand it's cause I want to"_

Blaine stepped down from the platform as he sang into the microphone, grasping Kurt's hand and pulling him close. Kurt clutched him tightly as Blaine sang the next few lines.

_"We are all born in a world of doubt_

_but it's no doubt_

_I figured out I love you"_

Someone – Kurt thought it might have been Lily – took the microphone from Blaine as the band continued to play on. Finn and Puck took up the vocal parts as Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's neck and pressed their foreheads together as they started to sway.

"I never want to stop being in love with you," Blaine murmured, dipping his head and pressing a soft kiss to the skin right under Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt hiccupped, though the sound was drown out by the music as the vocals dropped out and the guitar started a simple solo. He wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's chest and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's cheek.

"You're the sweetest man in the world, Blaine Hummel," Kurt whispered. "Thank you so much."

The next verse picked up before Blaine could reply, but halfway through Blaine started to sing slowly in his ear as they swayed on the spot.

_"Yet they'll never have_

_Someone like you to guide them and help along the way_

_Or tell them when it's time to say I love you"_

A few more lines followed and as the last chords rang out the people around them began to applaud and cheer. A bashful grin tugged up the corners of Kurt's mouth as Blaine twirled them once more and then leaned in to kiss him. There was a sweetness in the way Blaine's lips moved against his that he'd never really gotten used to. It wasn't always present in their kisses, but when it was, even now after years of being together, it still made his stomach swoop and made him feel like he was being jolted to life.

The band on stage began a second, instrumental song as the other people around them began to partner off and start dancing. Kurt had half a mind to tell them to stop because it was definitely almost time for dinner, but instead he clutched Blaine tighter and let the other man continue to guide him across the floor.

After several minutes someone tapped Kurt on the shoulder. A bright smile appeared on Blaine's face as he caught sight of whoever was behind Kurt.

"Mind if I cut in for a bit?" Lily asked as Kurt turned around and caught sight of the beautiful young woman.

He shook his head and stepped back to let her dance with her brother, mentally debating who he wanted to find first in the crowd while he gave the two siblings so more time together. When Blaine bent to kiss his hand and then stepped back so that Lily could take his place Kurt was surprised. Surprised, but not alarmed. He obediently placed his hand on her waist, shot Blaine a questioning look that was answered with a mischievous smile and a shrug, and then let Lily lead him back out into the crowd of dancers.

"I hope you're not too upset with him for messing up your schedule," Lily began softly.

Kurt caught a flash of curls in the crowd before Blaine disappeared. He smiled widely. "No, I could never stay mad at him, especially not after that."

"He loves you a lot," Lily acknowledged. Her eyes, almost too much like Blaine's for Kurt's liking, stared at him for a moment. There was something there he couldn't place – pain, regret, relief maybe. He wasn't sure until she spoke again. "Thank you."

"I– what for? That song was all Blaine's id– "

"No," Lily cut in, pulling back the hand on his shoulder to swipe at her eyes. "Thank you for saving my brother's life."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something in response, but nothing came out.

"You probably think that sounds crazy, but... I've found out a _lot_ about what he went through and what happened since that day in the hospital. If you hadn't come into his life when you did," Lily paused as a few more tears fell and this time Kurt reached over to brush them aside and to try to console her. But he wasn't sure how. He'd said maybe twenty words to her since she'd appeared a few hours ago, and even then she wasn't the nine year old girl he'd made sure to keep a good memory of. "I don't think I would have had a brother to rediscover if you hadn't been there for him. So just... thank you, Kurt. _Really_ , you're so much more to him – to me – than you even know."

He laughed a little at her words, not out of humor but to stop his own tears and the dull pain from escalating into an ache in his chest. "God, if all the speeches tonight are like yours and Blaine's I'm going to be a _wreck_."

Lily's bubbling laughter joined his as she hugged him tight and a few minutes later, while they were still swaying, Blaine once again found a microphone and called out over the crowd.

"Finn! Finn, where'd you go? They just told me dinner's ready! I bet I can still eat more than you!"


End file.
